


Boyfriend

by pirotess



Category: Ghost! | Eerie Queerie!
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Sparkles, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).




End file.
